Recently, there has been a resurgence of interest in artificial neural networks (ANN), and such research has commonly been termed deep learning, computer learning and similar terms. The increase in general-purpose processor computation power has given rise to the renewed interest that waned a couple of decades ago. Recent applications of ANNs have included speech and image recognition, along with others. There appears to be an increasing demand for improved performance and efficiency of computations associated with ANNs.